Breakfast, the play
by Queenflaire14
Summary: Just something random I came up with. My friend (Luna) helped a little, so if it seems to get extra weird at the end. that was her. Anyways this is my first ever fanfiction story so no mean reviews. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: so no one is confused, here is a short description of each queen-flaire, snowy, and luna.**

 **Flaire: a large brown wolf with feathered wings that change color (so I guess just imagine them as your favorite color if you want)**

 **Luna: human-sized black cat with black feathered wings**

 **Snowy: a white wolf with thick long fur and white feathered wings (is also flaire's younger sister)**

luna: *walks out on stage* welcome and tonight the queens have prepared for you a show staring *drum roll* the wild kratts!

aviva:0.o what! I didn't agree to this! I have stage fright!

flaire: too bad you have to!

koki: yay! I love being on stage!

luna: *still on stage* tonight's performance will be called breakfast

martin: breakfast?! is that it!

flaire: oh wait till you see what it's about *grins evilly*

chris: what are you up to?

flaire: nothing *smiles innocently*

snowy: hurry! the shows about to start! *pushes chris and martin on stage*

chris: but we haven't even learned any lines

flaire: I'm the author, you just leave it to me ; )

chris: *gulps* uh oh

luna: without further Adour, breakfast! *runs over to others as curtain opens*

-curtain-

martin: so what do ya want for breakfast lil bro: D

chris: lil bro? -_^

martin: yeah your younger than me aren't you?

chris: yeah but-

martin: * opens cupboard* how bout cereal

chris: sure

martin: *slides bowl of cereal over to chris*

chris: thanks* eats spoon full of cereal and spits it out* this tastes like poop!

martin: well that makes sense

chris: why?

martin: because the box says "fecal flakes"

chris: *gags* why would you feed me that!?

martin: I thought it was a joke, like it was chocolate cereal

chris: -_-

-off stage-

luna: *turns to flaire* why would you make him eat poop?

flaire: for laughs

luna and snowy: 0.0

snowy: your weird sis

flaire: thanks

-back on stage-

-knock at the door-

martin: who could that be? *opens door*

koki: HI EVERYBODY! * runs over and kisses chris right on the lips*

chris and martin: 0.0

chris: what's going on?

koki: what? I'm just trying to make things interesting

koki: so what's for breakfast?

chris: defiantly not cereal

martin: T_T. ok how about toast?

koki: sure

martin: * slides a plate of toast over to koki*

koki: * eats toast* mm this is good

chris: sure, you give her normal food

koki: how about something to drink

martin: sure*leaves stage and comes back with a glass of milk*

koki: thanks*drinks milk* hey why does this milk taste funny

martin: because it's not milk

koki: then what is it?

martin: semen

chris: XD

koki: *vomits on chris's lap*

chris: yuck! why me -_-

-off stage-

aviva: o.o you're not gonna make me do anything like that are you!?

flaire: idk well see X)

snowy: that was disgusting! X(

luna: seriously? making koki drink semen?

flaire: yup!

luna: your awesome *high fives flaire*

flaire: aviva, quick you're on!

aviva: oh no: (

-back on stage-

chris: *cleans himself up*

-knock at the door-

chris: *opens door* aviva! phew! maybe you can get things in order around he-

aviva: * jumps into martins arms and makes out with him*

chris: nevermind 0.0

-off stage-

snowy:0.0 holy sh*t

luna: 0.0 * cracks up*

flaire: *cracking up* XD

luna: and she's still going!

jimmy: *walks over* hey when do I go ahhh! o

flaire: *rolling on the floor laughing* hahahahaha XD

jimmy: what f*ck is going on here?!

snowy: my sister's gone crazy

luna: you just now figured that out?

flaire: there still going! hahaha

-back on stage-

martin: *sticks his tongue in aviva's mouth*

aviva: *grinds her hips into his causing him to let out a moan*

chris: *yelling at flaire* can we please not turn this into some sort of sex seen!?

flaire: *yells back* oh all right fine!

aviva: *climbs off martin*

martin: *panting* what. was. that. for.

aviva: I was trying to add a little excitement to the story ; )

chris: a little!? if I hadn't said something this would have turned into a porno play!

martin: come on chris we wouldn't have gone that far *rolls his eyes*

koki: let's just stop talking about this ok

martin, chris, and aviva: agreed

-knock at the door-

martin: oh come on! *opens door*

zach: *walks in butt naked*

-off stage-

jimmy: aaahhh!

luna: wwwhhhyyy!

snowy: what the f*ck!

flaire: ya think I went too far maybe?

snowy: maybe!?

-back on stage-

martin, chris, koki, and aviva: aaaaaaahhhhhh!

aviva: zach what are you doing here!? and why are you naked!?

zach: because I love you aviva! and I want to have sex with you so i thought ide come pre packaged

chris: say what?!

koki: what the what!?

martin: what's happening!?

aviva: you love me!? 0.o

zach: well technically no. I was just trying to add a little romance to this sorry excuse for a story

flaire: *from off stage* hey!

chris: oh yeah like there hasn't been enough romance so far

zach: yeah I saw those little kissing shows now about breakfast-

martin: breakfast?!

zach: yeah isn't the name of the show breakfast

martin: well yeah but-

zach: I want scrambled eggs

martin: *grumbles* _fine_ *slides plate of scrambled eggs over to zach*

zach: * eats the scrambled eggs and leaves*

aviva: well that was weird, even for zach

-knock at the door-

martin: really!?* opens door*

jimmy: * tap dances in* heya everybody so what's for breakfast

chris: well its actually lunchtime now

jimmy: ok then what's for lunch

-off stage-

snowy: so what is this now "lunch"

flaire: no*yells at jimmy* sorry jimmy you got to eat breakfast like the name says!

-back on stage-

jimmy: aw. oh wait can I have breakfast pizza?

koki: is there such a thing?

chris: sure is says so right here in this encyclopedia

aviva: why does it talk about pizza in an encyclopedia?

chris: because this is an encyclopedia of food

aviva: oh

martin: * slides pizza over to jimmy*

jimmy: * gobbles down pizza in two bites*

chris: well what an odd breakfast this has been

everyone on stage: agreed

-curtain-

-everyone lines up (including zach)-

-curtain-

-everyone bows-

-curtain-

-all wild kratts walk off the stage-

luna: *runs on stage* well I hope you all enjoyed the show no matter how weird it was

-audience cheers-

luna: *runs back to friends*

snowy: well that was the craziest play I've ever seen

flaire: let's go home now

-everyone goes home but luna and she makes out with martin-

flaire: wait what? that wasn't in the story!

luna: it is now!

martin: get off of me you crazy ass bitch! *shoves luna off of him*

luna: but I love you * throws herself on top of martin making him fall flat on

his back and kisses him*

luna: love doesn't know race... *kisses him again* now martin make love to me!

flaire: um fyi this isn't race its actually more of species

martin: what no! * shoves her off of him* i love aviva *runs over to aviva and kisses her grinding his hips into her's*

luna: *runs over to chris and kisses him*

chris: what the hell?

luna: I love you though!

chris: you just said that to my fucking brother what are you a slut or something

luna: or something

all but Luna: and you admit to that?

flaire: this is all just so messed up now. ok so our pairings are now marviva and chruna

luna: yay!

koki: not so fast!

everyone: huh!

koki: _I love chris_

chris: koki! I love you too!

luna: no! I love you more please just give me a chance! *cries*

flaire: no you don't! you only think he's cute you never even watch the shows!

luna: *stops crying suddenly and thinks about it* true * bounces over to the booze table and takes a shot* let's start drinking

flaire: no there shall be no drinking!

luna: but but but why?

flaire: because I said so!

luna: but drinking is fun and you let zach walk across the stage butt naked what is so wrong with drinking

flaire: guys back me up here

all: * looks around nervously at each other not knowing what to say*

luna: c'mon guys you know you want a drink

martin: I don't think eva would let us

luna and flaire: who the hell is eva!

martin: a producer on our show

flaire: you guys are the creators of the show! why would she give two fucks she probably drinks all the fucking time that little cunt!

martin: whoa what is your problem with her

luna: see let's drink so we don't listen to eva

flaire: I don't have problem with her and no drinking! where the hell did you even get the table of drinks!

luna: the tardis? I don't know

flaire: omg luna you brought doctor who in this?

luna: you know it bitch *she said sassily*

flaire: oh you wanna go you wanna go? *she said taunting her *

luna: * claws at flaire's face*

flaire: *creates a huge energy bubble and throws it at luna and knocks her down in defeat*

luna: * gets up not accepting defeat* her dragon comes down into the building and throws a fireball at flaire almost killing her, luna walks up to flaire almost dead corpse and says in her evil voice* you never get on my bad side then walks onto her dragon's back and leaves and goes back to her kingdom

luna: what the fuck!?

flaire: ok so many things wrong with that

1\. we are supposed to be friends and not kill each other

2\. c'mon man I'm fucking immortal you should know that dude! I mean wtf!

and that's actually all that's really wrong

luna: fine *leaves on her dragon*

voice luna: better?

flaire: no get back here you are my bff!

luna: *comes back on her dragon* fine fine


End file.
